<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's a tragedy and it's called love by babbling_duck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840415">It's a tragedy and it's called love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/babbling_duck/pseuds/babbling_duck'>babbling_duck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet Ending, Established Relationship, Evil Uther Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Protective Arthur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/babbling_duck/pseuds/babbling_duck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther finds out about Merlin's magic and the pyre is to build before dawn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Through the cold breeze of wind in the early summer night all one could hear was the ruffle of two figures. Hidden in the safety of darkness they try to make their way through the cold corridors and out of the castle through a hidden side entrance. Once they are out they walk as fast as possible for them not to be spotted by one of the hundreds of guards around the courtyard and the rest of the town.<br/>
In a matter of seconds they are safely hidden in the trees at the beginning of the deep forest. But for them it felt like hours. Hours they were separated. Hours they couldn't give in the tension slowly but surely making it's way to the surface. Suddenly it's all to much and when they can't hold back anymore, and they don't have to at least for a few hours while no one can see them, they fall into a deep, passionate kiss. But as much as they want to last the moment forever, the need of air becomes unbearable so they take a brake eventually but never one dares to brake the gaze they shared. Not for at least one minute but if one had asked one of them they would have said it lasted a lifetime. When the thrill of running away overcame them they started to laugh. They couldn't help it. They should be afraid but no. What started in a silent happy smile soon became a tearful laughter. So loud it could have awoken the hole city of Camelot but neither of the young men cared. All they could think about was the happiness they brought to one another and the moment they shared right now. Any person to break their little moment shall be doomed and die in hell. </p>
<p>"Hey......<br/>
We have to stop" the dark haired man suddenly spoke </p>
<p>"You just had to ruin the moment, hadn't you, Merlin" the older tried to tease only to be silenced by a little kiss on the cheek as an apology. Clearly his plan had worked. </p>
<p>"I didn't ruin the moment. I planned something." Now Merlin found himself pinned against the nearest tree. A beech tree to be specific, he just can't help it. And then the lips of a certain crown prince where on his neck.<br/>
"Oh did you" the blond said between the tender kisses which soon became a bit rougher. Not that the warlock would complain about it.<br/>
"Yes I did. And you just take our time. So stop now and let me show you. We'll have plenty of time later for that" he tried to say it with his most dominant tone but it seemed to have failed when Arthur only laughed and sarcastically said<br/>
"Well, when you did, then show me, your highness" </p>
<p>They made their way to a near clearing with a little pond half hidden behind a small bush. When they entered they were already awaited by thousands of little orbs of light. In all colours but most of them red as blood and blue like the sky on a cloudless noon. In the middle lay a blanket with several fluffy pillows all surrounded by a beautiful pavilion made of roses. Some of the bright red and pink petals falling on the blanket.<br/>
Arthur watched in awe as he tried to remember every detail of the most beautiful sight he ever had the fortune to see. The moon shone bright as it illuminated the pair.<br/>
"Come on Arthur, you don't want to just stand here, right?" Merlin said cheerfully as he made some steps towards the blanket.<br/>
Arthur heard him and followed but was still stuck in mind to admire the breathtaking sight.<br/>
"How long did you plan this? It's so..."<br/>
Merlin was clearly proud of himself, it weren't on many occasions that he was able to leave the prince speechless. Well not many occasions in which there wasn't a tounge involved.<br/>
They sat there for a while before the sense of duty slapped them awake with the first cries of the many birds in the forest and they knew they should go back as long as they had the safety of darkness which wasn't really on their side anymore because it would only be a matter of minutes for the first rays of sunlight to warm the cool night air. As much as they wanted to stay there huddled together they managed to get up and sneak back to the castle.<br/>
Giggling in their own little world neither noticed the shadow watching through the window in one of the higher towers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>****</p>
<p>They were just in time to pretend Merlin had arthur woken up a little late as usual so no one suspected a thing when Merlin went to the kitchen to grab Arthur's breakfast (and a bit for himself although he knew Arthur would share what *little* he had. A fact that made him smile because Arthur wasn't known for sharing food, the fat clotpole he is, Merlin thought to himself) </p>
<p>Before he could arrive in Arthur's chambers he was dragged away by two guards in the direction of the throne room. Really this happens far to often for his liking. But it didn't seem like he did something suspicious. There was no magical thread the last week so he didn't really use magic and he straight up ignored the thought he could be arrested because of something silly like a self-polishing armour.<br/>
Once there he was thrown in front of the king's throne to his feet. He was surprised when he saw Arthur standing next to the king. Immediately he gave him a confused look and when Arthur returned it with an annoyed one he clearly sent a message which meant *I promise I didn't do anything*. </p>
<p>"Father, what is the meaning of this?" arthur said slightly concerned but Merlin knew he was ready to fight and shout if he had to. </p>
<p>Uther glanced with a disgusted look to Merlin and answers cold heartedly<br/>
"Your manservant will be banished and has to leave tommorow at first light" </p>
<p>Now Arthur was in rage but he wanted to solve this quickly  so he settled for diplomacy<br/>
And asked "Why, he hasn't done anything but was loyal to the crown" </p>
<p>"Loyal? Loyalty doesn't mean to share the bed with the prince. Arthur you are just little confused. You'll see, when he's gone so are your feelings." </p>
<p>"No father, if he goes don't expect to see me ever again. I love Merlin and with him gone nothing holds me back in Camelot. "<br/>
"no Arthur don't, I'm not worth the price. You should stay for the good of camelot"<br/>
" You're worth everything and if it's the crown so may be it."<br/>
"Silence. Clearly he has you enchanted but do not worry I know what to do. The sorcerer will burn first thing in the morning and you Arthur you will watch and you'll see the enchantment for what it was."<br/>
"If you as much as look at him I will kill you myself."<br/>
Now Uther's face was red filled with rage but Arthur stayed stoically and held his stance proud.<br/>
"GUARDS, you'll bring the prince to his chambers and he isn't to be let out until I say otherwise" Arthur struggled as much as he could but even the greatest swordsman in all Albion couldn't best ten
guards unharmed. All the way to his chambers he yelled Merlin's name so loud it could be heard in the whole kingdom and he made sure of it. He wanted anyone to know of his heartbreak.<br/>
But when he was locked behind closed doors he began to let all the emotions flow and cried but silently. Merlin is the only one who will ever be worth every single tear he shed today.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur had to be quick. Merlin's execution is only hours away and he has to safe him. The fact that he could see the servants building the pyre just under his window didn't calm his mind the slightest. But he still had hope. Something Merlin taught him and he would cling to it. Hope was all he got left. </p>
<p>He couldn't flee through the chamber doors. He knew there were at least three in front of his door and surely more awaited him in the corridors. He chose to climb out of the window in the antechamber which should be hidden enough for him to escape unnoticed. Now he needed a rope. </p>
<p>He took all the blankets and even the curtains around his bed and knotted them tightly together. He took one end and threaded it through the handle of a cupboard near the window. </p>
<p>Before he made his leave he he retrieved dagger from beneath his pillow. It was small but it Arthur was a great fighter and this dagger would hopefully do. He wasn't really surprised to notice that with his last glance around his chambers they lost their warmth and brightness Merlin had brought with those many years ago. But now he couldn't even call it home. </p>
<p>He heard the first birds chirping outside announcing his worst nightmare. He reached under his tunic to reveal a small pendant which Merlin gave him once. He kissed it and hoped today's nightmare would drown in the future they often dreamed about. </p>
<p>He climbed out of the window and down the makeshift rope. Just when his feet but the ground he heard Uther stepping onto the balcony and beginning his usual speech about the evil of magic. But Arthur tuned him out. His gaze was fixed on Merlin who was dragged forward by two knights on each arm. </p>
<p>He looked truly miserable. The iron cuffs on his skin must be burning like hellfire. They started tying him to the wooden pole in the midst of logs and branches and Arthur felt his time running out. He manoeuvred his way through the crowd which still seemed to grow. When he stood in front of the pyre he straightened and gather all his emorional strength for the coming battle. </p>
<p>"Uther Pendragon, I demand you to let Merlin free!" </p>
<p>Uther looked down at his son in disgust. </p>
<p>"People of Camelot look how the sorcerer has bewitch your prince. We have to get rid of him as soon as possible. Light the fire." And soon three knights with torches set the pyre to flame. </p>
<p>"If you don't stop right now you have to burn me as well!" Arthur abandoned his stoic stance in favour to climb up to Merlin who was staring at Arthur but had no power left to struggle much. </p>
<p>Before Arthurcould reach him though Uther called for the guards to hold the prince down. But in his rage not even the five guards could keep him from his beloved. </p>
<p>"Merlin, Merlin in here now. You're safe."<br/>" Arthur, it's to late. " the flames already reached their hips and Merlin was still bound in iron. He glanced at uther and the crowd but no one seemed to extinguish the fire any time soon. </p>
<p>They locked eyes again and made a silent agreement it would be ok. Everything was fun as long as they were together. The flames reached their chests and bend his head so he could give Merlin one last kiss. Oblivious to the world around them. </p>
<p>Uther had to watch as a golden mist was enveloping the two beginning from from a pendant on Arthur's chest and slowly covering the whole pyre. After some minutes the mist faded and everything once covered in mist and flames now made of solid gold. </p>
<p>In the middle of the courtyardstood a golden pyre with Merlin and Arthur equally golden kissing on top for everyone to see and for Utherto remind him of his grates shake and failure for the rest of his life. </p>
<p>Through the centuries the statue stood proud and golden even when her surroundings faded to dust. Many tales and legends tried to explain the story of golden beauty all different but one aspect cos be find in all of them. </p>
<p>In the world's greatest need the figures would come to life and save the world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>